What If?
by NeuroticallySane
Summary: This is an au, there is a new species out there called the cyberdaleks, The Silence is involved, Lumin Tech and possibly Madame Kovarian, I'm rubbish at summaries so just read it :  reviews are lovely


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood but I do own Tyler and Lydia

Couples: Amy/Rory Doctor/River Jack/Jake

My empire was falling, all because of that man. I wheeled around daleks…my daleks forced to live in fear because of him. He should pay preaching about peace and non-violence; of course why kill when you can have people do it for you. They're all just soldiers, preparing for a war that they don't know is coming. I sighed knowing fully well I stood no chance against him. A great white light shone from behind I wheeled me around. I sat there mouth agape staring at it. The crack grew bigger and everything became clearer. There was a man in a wheelchair like myself. These great metal beings, their footsteps clanked with power. That's what I needed, I smiled at the thought. How powerful I could be. It took me a moment to realize I had been spotted. He looked at me.

"Cyber-men grab him" They obliged and headed towards me.

"Daleks attack!" I shouted raising a fist. A herd of Daleks came to my aid. The man gasped at the sight of them.

"Such fluid motion, very agile so perfect." I heard him say. A mixtures of you will be exterminated and you will be deleted filled the silence between us. Lasers fired I lost some Daleks he some of whatever his creatures are. Afraid of getting hit I actually went over to his side.

"I noticed you were admiring my daleks" I spoke loudly due to the battle waging outside. "How about we combine our intelligence and create a new race of superior beings." He thought carefully at the proposal.

"We will be kings, holding supreme power" He said in awe.

"Yes" I whispered. One of the daleks turned its head around.

"We are superior, nothing will destroy us" It screeched.

"You are inferior and destructive to each other" The Daleks stopped firing at the metal men.

"You will be exterminated" They pointed their stalks at me but as soon as they were about to fire the crack closed.

Doctor's pov:

Amy laughed at the sight at the slitheen which in turn only pissed them off more. We all ran in different directions vinegar at the ready. Rory ran down the school hall making a lot of noise. They all went to follow him. I went down the opposite hallway to cut them off and Amy was in the middle. Rory laughed and was about to "shoot" them, but the smile faded when he realized he was out of vinegar, I tried to help him but I had three coming after me. That's when I saw Amy jump off the stairs right on Rory's back and shoot them. They both laughed and he twirled her around. "Hey do you think there's something wrong with us for enjoying that?" She asked looking concerned. Rory shrugged cracking his back.

"Definitely" I replied. She brushed away her mess of red hair and smiled.

"Good!" She grabbed my arm and began dancing.

"Seriously though they were beings to I feel kinda bad now" Rory said staring at the goop that used to be a slitheen.

"They killed a bunch of children" I said fixing my bowtie.

"Yes what if they killed our child?" Amy asked fixing her shirt.

"Yes but we don't have any kids" Rory replied narrowing his eyes.

"But if we did?" She said quickly.

"But we don't …are you pregnant?" He finally asked. She looked nervous.

"No of course not it's all hypothetical." She said obviously lying. There was an awkward silence placed between them.

"Ah ok now that we got that out of the way who's ready to go back to the tardis" they both just stood there. I threw my arms up and pointed to where the tardis was. "We go this way now" Still nothing. "Now see when I throw my arms and say we go this way now, it generally means we go the way I'm pointing"

"Wait doctor" Rory said lifting his hand up at me. I groaned. "Amy pond are you pregnant?" She looked at him nervously hesitantly nodding her head. He drew in a deep breath. "How long have you've known?"

"About two weeks" She mumbled.

"You knew for two weeks and didn't tell me" He looked hurt and refused to make eye contact with her. She rushed over to him.

"I'm sorry i didn't know what to say" She grabbed his hand. He sighed shook her hand off his and headed back towards the tardis. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Amy" She shook her head.

"Don't just don't" She ran outside crying. I didn't know who to go to first. I decided for Rory he was a little less thick headed. I snapped my fingers the doors flung open. That is still so cool.

"Rory, listen that's your wife out there crying her eyes out she made a mistake, and obviously right now you're acting like a jackass so go out there and console her." He stared at me looking very upset.

"You know what I'm sick of this she hides everything from me did I ever hide anything from her no I didn't, you wanna know why cuz I love her, but I guess that's not good enough for her" He spoke with anger very quickly and paced around a lot. "I should do something to piss her off and hide it from her only to tell her two weeks later." He looked at me when he said that, by this point he stopped making sense. He kept looking at me and smiling.

"You're gonna become pregnant?" I said to hopefully calm him down make him laugh. He walked over to me and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine.

"There" he said pulling away. Rory was acting very strange, I never seen this side of him before. I tried not to think about it so much I rushed over to the tardis control center and began putting in the coordinates to where Amy was. It made the usual noises and bumpy start. When we landed I stepped outside, Amy was lying on the grass staring at the sky. I walked next to her and sat down.

"I didn't mean to, I was just afraid" She sniffled.

"He kissed me" I said expecting a horrible reaction but instead she just laughed. "Something is off about him." She turned over onto her stomach.

"Of course there is he's Rory." As soon as she that he ran out of the tardis.

Rory's pov:

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault forgive me" I helped her up. "Forgive me" he said getting down on one knee. She pulled him up.

"I love you Rory, but you got really mad, I've never seen that before" He wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know what it is but lately I've been feeling really just angry for no apparent reason" I looked at him questionably.

"You kissed him," She said still laughing. He held on to her tighter.

"Baby, it meant nothing" He said looking at her.

Lydia Reynolds woke up in a cold sweat this was the third night she saw them. She sat up and turned on her light in her drawer was a sketch pad filled with drawings of them. She flipped until she saw a clean page. She pulled her pencil from off her nightstand and began drawing. For some reason drawing relaxed her. She picked up her phone and saw she had four missed calls from an unknown person. She decided to call the phantom number back.

"Hello" the man said sounding tired. She gasped. _It's him_ she thought.

"H-hello" Her voice squeaked a little. "Umm, you called my phone" She was surprised she got the words out.

"I did?" He responded obviously not knowing he did.

"Yes like four times" Now Lydia was a girl who didn't take kindly to stupidity.

"I'm sorry I was trying to get ahold of someone"

"Someone who could help with the emptiness" There was a silence.

"Y-yes how did you know" He seemed more curious than frightened. She sighed her blue eyes staring at her light.

"Because I dream about you" She said realizing out loud she seemed like a nutter.

"That's-interesting" His breath sped up it sounded like he was running. "Listen we'll have to continue this chat some other time I gotta go. " Before he hung she heard a woman say that's a slitheen.

"Amy" She whispered, hanging up her phone. She was more confused now than ever, they were real. Her phone rang again, she quickly answered it.

"Right all better I can talk now" He said cheerily.

"But how you just left two minutes ago" She said.

"Well time is complicated it's a big ball of-" She cut him off. "

wibbly wobbly timey wimey" She finished.

"Yes how did you know?"

"A feeling" She heard another voice a male voice in the background.

"Who are you talking to" He asked.

"A teenage girl" The doctor replied.

"wait what did you just say?" Rory said looking back.

"She knows some things"

"What could she possibly know that a grown woman doesn't?"

"No, I'm not trying to snog her!" "I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

"Its fine" She shrugged. "But I see things involving you a bloke named Rory and a woman named Amy" The phone hung up she tried calling back but no answer. Her mind wandered with thoughts and soon she was asleep again.

Rory's pov:

"OK, who was that girl?" The doctor looked at me.

"I don't know" He said innocently. I walked over to him.

"Right so you expect me to believe some girl you don't know somehow got your number and called you" He nodded.

"Weirder things have happened" The doctor said smiling.

"Hmm its official you've lost your mind, and I probably will to" He pulled out some large wires and connected it to the cellphone; he then placed the sonic screwdriver over it. "So what are you doing?"

"Trying to trace the signal" "Ahh here we go 44th street in Liverpool."

"So we're going to kidnap a teenage girl" He shook his head.

"Not kidnap just takes with us"

"Oh well that makes sense" I'm living with a nutter." Amy grudgingly got out of bed, I walked over and hugged her. "Morning sweetie" She pushed me off.

"Too early for all that, and I'm starving" I went into the kitchen and started making waffles eggs bacon and toast.

"Oh while you're in there make me an omelet" The doctor called. The tardis shook the eggs flew right on me.

"New rules anyone who wants anything can make it themselves" I wiped the egg outta my hair with a towel. Amy laughed when she saw me. The tardis made the grinding sound then stopped.

Doctor's pov: I stepped out of it into a girl's room pictures of her and her friends covered the walls posters did to. I glanced on her bed and there she was paper laid on top of her. The bedside light was on. I knelt down next to her, she has amazing blue eyes. "Doctor" She whispered. I touched her face, she woke up. "Oh my god you're real and in my room" She said sitting up.

"Yes please don't scream though my friend already thinks I'm some pedophile." She giggled.

"Are you here to take me with you?" She toyed with her long black hair.

"Umm yes if you want to go" She hopped out of bed i turned around as soon as I saw she was in her bra and panties. "Clothes would be nice though" I could hear her shuffling through her things. I looked and noticed Amy walking out of the tardis.

"So this is the girl that can help us?" She said sounding a bit skeptical.

"Honestly I don't know if she can help but apparently she has these visions about us." I kept my voice as quiet as possible.

Lydia's pov: I could recognize that Scottish accent anywhere. "Amy Pond" she jumped a little.

"Ok, doctor how does she know my name?"

"Visions remember?" She nodded.

"Right, yes well I'm Amy and you are…" She rolled her hands.

"Lydia Sunshine Reynolds" I put on my favorite Radiohead t-shirt and pair pink skinny jeans.

"Pretty name" she said. I put everything I could into a suitcase.

"I'm ready lets go" I walked inside the tardis, It was bigger and more amazing than in my dreams. "Wow" was all I could say.

"Yeah I get that a lot" He whispered in my ear. The other man walked in front of me and stopped.

"You must be Rory" I said, he just stared.

"Y-yes I'm Rory" He held out his hand and I shook it. He looked very nervous.

"Are you okay?" Amy scoffed.

"Don't worry kid he's fine, just shocked that the doctor would actually let you come" She smirked at me, I just shrugged. I held onto my stuffed lion I managed to grab before walking inside. She then led me upstairs to this empty room. "You can put your stuff here, umm there's a closet right there." I nodded; my head began hurting so I decided to lie down. My sight became blurry until I couldn't see at all. The pain in my head turned to this burning ache, my eyes felt as if they were on fire.

"ARGHHHH!"

Vision: _There was nothing but pain. No one could remember the creatures that caused them so much devastation…one stared at me. "You can remember us child?" It asked though I knew it already knew the answer. It grabbed Amy. "Good now watch as your friend's perish." It smiled and tore her limb from limb. Tears blurred my vision. _

"_Please stop" I begged…._

It was over I opened my eyes to see them standing over the bed. "Are you okay?" Rory asked.

"I'm fine you're all in danger" They looked at me like I was crazy well Rory and Amy did.

"Perfect" The doctor said. Did he not just get what I said? I looked up at him like he had gone insane. "Well you see if you know what will happen before it does than maybe we won't die some horrific death." "Which will be good" He said absently.

Amy's pov: Rory walked outta the room he looked as if he was in a daze. "I never expected to learn I was going to die by a teenager" I rolled my eyes.

"You're not gonna die" he turned to look at me.

"I'm not?" Wow he really believed her.

"No one knows when their gonna die, you could drop dead right now"

"Gee that makes me feel loads better" He said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean but ughh I'm bored I wanna do something dangerous" He looked at me and then at my stomach.

"Nothing too dangerous I hope" Ignored him.

One month later:

I stared outside the tardis everything has been so quiet lately. Rory kissed my cheek softly, I smiled. He returned the smile. God, I was so bored. "What's wrong Amy?" the doctor asked. I looked at him.

"Nothing, that's the problem we haven't done anything in days I'm so bored" I'm glad he ignored the fact I sounded like a whiney teenager. He laughed and played with his hair.

"Well there are so many planets to see, aliens to visit" He smiled very big and began pressing random buttons on the machine. I wish I knew what they all did. It began making this terrible noise and shook violently.

"Doctor what the hell is happening" Rory shouted while catching me.

"It's only happened one other time…" He stopped. He pressed more buttons but nothing happened. It was like we were falling. My head cracked against the floor and everything went dark after that.

"AMY!" I heard Rory yell my name before the darkness came.

Doctors pov: "Something is pulling us in the time vortex I have no control" I shouted over the turmoil. Rory was on the floor trying to get Amy to wake up. The lights went out I looked over to see Lydia sprawled out on the floor blood seeping from her ears. "Oh my god" I swallowed the lump in my throat. Then it all stopped everything stopped. We landed just as Amy woke up.

"Oh my god I thought I lost you" He said kissing her forehead.

"You should know better than to think that." She said wearily. I was happy that Amy was ok, but Lydia wasn't at all. After picking her up I noticed blood was spilling from her eyes to. "Is she dead?" Amy asked. I shook my head, I pulled out my sonic screwdriver which for some reason wasn't working. Something was very wrong. I placed her on the bed she'd been sleeping in for weeks. While opening her eyes I could see they were completely red, thick with blood.

"Doctor" She said hoarsely.

"What is it?" I bent down so she wouldn't have to speak as loud.

"Silence will fall" Those words keep appearing everywhere, they paralyzed me, tormented me.

"Please tell me what that means" I begged, but she said nothing. I put my hand against her chest no heartbeat. "She's gone" I walked out of the room not looking back, never looking back again. Amy and Rory were gone. I looked outside the tardis there they were sitting on a bench; the very same one Mickey sat on when Rose was here. I walked out the tardis not wanting to think about anything really.

"So, is she gonna be ok?" Amy asked hopping up. I shook my head. Tears welled up in her eyes she hugged though I didn't hug back.

"I'm sorry but I want to know who exactly was she and why were you so attached?" Rory asked Amy kicked him in leg. He glared at her.

"Its ok, she was umm my daughter these group of aliens with whom I don't wish to speak their name kidnapped me fifteen years ago and forced me to produce them a child, I escaped with her leaving her with some family that I knew would treat her well." They both gasped.

"You had a baby and that was Lydia"

"I was merely an incubator" I looked around at the buildings everything was the same, I knew where we were. "Parallel London" I pretended to cheer up.

"Nope not gonna ask" He said.

"You told me about this before something about some cybermen or something" Amy struggled to remember what I told her.

"Bingo" I smiled. She gave me a half smile. "But the question is; why are we here now?" I said to myself. I walked around everything was the same but different at the same time.

"Doctor" A familiar voice said smiling.

"Jake but how did you…." He cut me off.

"I always recognize the converses with the suit" "But you're dressed even worse than before" He said looking disgusted.

"Bowties are cool" I said quietly feeling a little hurt.

"Just like how fezes are cool" Amy said feeling the joy she felt when River shot the horrid thing.

"And who is that?" Jake asked pointing to Rory.

"Ok wait first you say you don't like bowties now you say he is attractive" He nodded. "Well that is , Amy's husband first name Rory."

"Hi Rory I'm Jake" He said extending an arm, Rory smiled and shook it. "And I presume the pretty red-head is Amy"

"Yes I'm Amy" She smiled sheepishly. I smirked a little then kissed her hand.

"Yes Amy Pond my wife" Rory said putting an arm around her shoulder he placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Ah the jealous type well don't worry I'm gay" I tapped him gently in the arm. His face went a little red. "Ok so Doctor why are you here?"

"I have no idea" He scratched his head.

"Well it's a good thing you are because something big is happening around here." There was a large sound and a humanoid figure appeared.

"Stupid teleporter" The man said banging on the time bracelet.

"Captain Jack" I said happily and curiously. He looked at me weirdly.

"Who wants to know" He said putting his arm down.

"Its me the doctor" Jack hugged him. "I heard ahem about Steven"

"Please don't say his name" Jack begged. He let go of me wiped his eyes and smiled.

"So you gonna introduce me to your friends" He said eyeing Amy.

"Watch it she's married to him" I said pointing to Rory.

"The more the merrier I always say" He patted my back.

"Ok Amy, Rory the husband and Jake" They all waved at Jack.

"Hello Jake" He smiled.

"Doctor wasn't Jake talking about something important." Rory said feeling a little exasperated. Jake moved his head a little.

"Yes I was, well there's these creatures Lumin Technologies is building, I've seen one they look like someone put a cyberman and Dalek together." He mashed his hands together for visual effect. I sat down the thought of a creature like that was too much to handle.

"Doctor what is it?" Amy sounded worried she sat next to me.

"If such a creature does exist think of the power it could wipe the human like that" I snapped my fingers. "And you're pregnant Amy I can't let you investigate with us just stay in the tardis" She looked offended.

"look baby or no baby I'm going wherever you go" She seemed really angry.

"You know what fine risk your child's life" She hugged me tears flowing on my clothes

"I'm sorry" She sniffled. "About Lydia" She lifted her head up.

"Amy I don't want to talk about this right now." I jumped up.

"Right so who wants to find out why we're here" The talking stopped and Andrew looked worried. I turned around to face the direction he was standing in. I looked up and saw a large blimp. _Living forever is not an impossible dream nothing in this life is what it seems._ Lumin technologies was behind something big and we needed to see what.

"That's why we're here" Jake said pointing to the sky at the silver blimp. The wind picked up, so we decided to go into a local pub for some warmth and drinks. While at the table Jake pulled out a large paper inside was map of the warehouse these creatures were supposedly being built at. I looked outside in a daze almost children were playing school had just gotten out. Amy noticed I wasn't alright she was good, brilliant. Reminded me of a Donna I hope she's happy with her husband. "And I was thinking if we went in through here then maybe we could get in without anyone or anything seeing us." He traced his finger against the paper. He occasionally looked up at Jack who was smiling a little.

Amys pov:

I couldn't believe how lost he looked, how awful he must feel. He chatted on about how the last creatures magnets or something would make them short circuit. His eyes looked different so tired, I could tell he secretly wanted to give up. I stood up. "I'm going to get some air too much smoke in here" I walked outside when I saw the Doctor following behind me.

"You know if this too much you can stay in the tardis I'll find you something to do." I looked at him in disbelief.

"Look I appreciate it but….I'm not comfortable around bodies." I said tiptoeing around what I meant hoping he would show some emotion, I noticed tears welling up in his eyes and I quickly began to feel bad.

"Well ahem then we're going to need magnets, water, torches," His head hung down I could see the buildup of tears but they vanished as quickly as they came. He listed a few other things but I didn't pay attention.

"You know what when you wanna talk I'll listen" I felt his hand on my stomach.

"Amy Pond you incredibly brilliant stupid girl, you have your child you'll get to have all those memories all I have is the last month and when I had her, but humanity is dying we need to do something" I let it go he was right he'll talk when he will. Nighttime hit vans pulled alongside the sidewalk we were standing on. We all stepped in.

Sergeant Scott: Click the camera made an audible sound. "Is that him?" I asked showing her the picture. She nodded.

"The doctor" She gasped putting a hand over her mouth.

"Are you sure?" He asked staring at the camera at the strange looking man.

"Well he looks different but I can definitely tell."

" thank you for your help" She stood up smiled and stared into the darkness.

Jake's pov: I could feel Jacks eyes on me the van ride was silent other than a few words on what to do. When we reached the building I could feel something was off. I was the first one out of the car. My shoes made a crackling sound against the gravel. Everyone followed out of the van. We were about to head in when men in different directions poured out of the shadows, guns pointed at us.

"Oy we need the Doctor." One spoke harshly waving his weapon in the same pattern as his speech.

"That would be me" He said raising an arm. "Why is it always with the guns if you have something important to say, say it weapons don't enhance the importance of your words people listening do."

"Shut it" The same man yelled I pulled my gun out and pointed it at him.

"You better watch who you're pointing those guns at" I said cocking it. The others cocked their guns and aimed for me. The Doctor pushed the gun out of my hand, Rory stepped in front of Amy. Jack just stood there unafraid.

"Doctor we need you" The man said about to grab his arm.

"What for?" He asked shifting back.

"There is something wrong back at headquarters please just come with us I assure your friends will be unharmed." The man said sounding so desperate almost pleading him.

"Ok I'll come on one condition Amy and Rory get to come with me." I looked at the Doctor feeling very confused. He motioned for me to come close to him. "You and Jack can fight he can't die I'll explain why later go home if I need you I'll call don't worry everything will be fine" He whispered in my ear.

"I came to investigate and dammit I will" I whispered back in his ear. He didn't say anything.

"Fine but only them" The man said two other men grabbed Amy and Rory.

Rory's pov: I could feel the metal of the gun behind my back, at this moment I hated ever meeting the Doctor. Amy didn't looked scared but rather excited. We were shoved in this large military van. "You got any food back here maybe some fruit or something no right wouldn't think so" The Doctor rambled as usual. The men driving were silent other than the occasional whisper to each other.

"Doctor are we gonna die?" I asked Amy looked at me funny.

"How do you know it's important?" Amy asked trying to make herself comfortable.

"Well they had guns" He smiled.

"More importantly how do you know its not a trap and why did you say Amy you're putting two lives at risk we could've used Jake" I asked raising a finger.

"Well he said please how many people do you know who are orchestrating a trap say please and Jake is far too trigger happy plus I didn't think you'd wanted to be separated from your wife." He had me there.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here I can handle myself." I could feel her eyes like daggers burning through me.

The van stopped at this large gate they said something and we were buzzed in. We stopped in front of a large building. They pulled the doctor out pointing their guns at him. Another group of men wearing black camouflage stepped out their guns pointed at me and Amy.

"Great more guns." I said putting my hands up.

"You want me to help I suggest you tell your men to lower their weapons" He said lowering his voice so only the one we were with could hear.

"At ease men" The head shouted. They lowered the large metal objects and just stood there. We were led into this hallway it seemed endless and there wasn't much light. We ended up in this large room with screens everywhere computers and desk filled almost every space. There was a woman with black hair and brown eyes.

"Martha Jones" The Doctor said with wide eyes.

"Smith now remember me and Mickey" She flashed her ring.

"Come here and give me a hug" She ran into his arms he hugged her tightly.

"Sorry about the guns but I didn't think you would come."

"You know me better than that" He said letting her go.

"Right hi Amy Pond here what exactly are we doing?"

"Sorry introductions Rory, Martha, Amy, Martha"

"We are getting readings that things are just disappearing"

"What do you mean things are disappearing?" He asked looking frightened.

"Look here" She pointed to one of the large screens. "There were swings and a slide now it's gone now" He grabbed her face.

"And you remember them being there?" He asked thinking it was just a crack that didn't close properly."

"Of course I do but the people who live here don't" "Doctor what do you think it is?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know" He said looking down. "And for some reason my sonic is broke" He said pulling out the sonic screwdriver. It made this sound then nothing.

"Doctor how bad is this?" Amy asked

"Can't be too bad or we'd be dead already" I scoffed.

"Seriously no more jokes will we die?" He walked closer to me

"Every second you're with me there is a heightened possibility you will die but I can't tell you when you will die just know you could" Yeah asking that was a horrible idea.

Doctors pov: I thought about what this could be but still I could think of nothing. I'm supposed to know why don't I know? "We can bring her back" I heard a voice whisper.

"What did you say?" They all looked at me weirdly.

"Doctor we didn't say anything" Amy said.

"Well someone said something" I said with no time to question the little sanity I had left.

"Doctor we can bring her back" It whispered again more harshly this time.

"There did you hear that?" I asked they all shook their heads, Amy looked very concerned.

"There is nothing but us trying to figure this out." Martha said.

"I'm going to go get some air." I walked outside some men pointed their guns at me but I pushed the metal out of their hands. I stepped outside the cool air felt good. I'm lying the air felt different something was wrong, amiss and I couldn't figure it out.

"Doctor" There was another whisper "You don't want another death on your conscience." It hissed.

"Show me your face" I commanded.

"You shouldn't be so demanding of the creatures who can bring your little girl back." It laughed.

"Doctor!" I heard Amy call. "Are you ok?" She asked getting closer to me.

"Fine" I lied. I'm getting pretty good at that I wonder if that's bad.

"Well Martha is taking us to the spot where everything is disappearing" I nodded and followed her. Funny thing is there were no more guns we decided well Martha decided we should walk since it wasn't that far. With all the running I do, I do occasionally like cars.

"Right here" She said pointing to an empty patch of land. I knelt down feeling the ground there was a liquid deep down in the dirt. Naturally I had to taste it. Seemed familiar but I didn't remember it. I stood up there was a faint ringing. I examined the area the phone in the tardis rang. I ran to it everyone followed. "Doctor what is it?" Martha yelled.

"I'm getting a phone call" I shouted back. I snapped my fingers to open the tardis I stepped in thankfully the phone was still ringing. I picked it up. "Hello" I said catching my breath.

"Doctor its jack" The man said sounding a little hoarse.

"Jack you alright?" I heard laughing in the background, no wait crying he was crying.

"He's fine" It was Jake's voice.

"Jack you didn't" I wiped my forehead trying to think of something this clearly was a trap.

"I did but that's not why I called, we saw something interesting at Lumin Tech. so we're coming to get you." I hung up the phone.

"So what did they say?" Martha asked.

"Their coming to get us to bring us to Lumin Tech." Rory looked a little scared to be honest I was really scared.

"Doctor what do you think is causing all of this?" Martha asked in a hushed voice like someone was listening in.

"The more important question is why are you whispering?" She looked over her shoulder and shook a little.

"I don't remember" She said looking as if her mind was wiped. "I-I don't know" She looked over her shoulder eyeing the nothing that was floating behind her.

"That's how I felt when we were in the states" Amy said trying to regain that portion of her memory. "Like I couldn't remember something big"

"But doctor why don't we just take the tardis?" Martha asked not meaning to ignore Amy. I shook my head.

"I don't know Jack told me he had a plan" Another lie.

"How much do you trust this Jack fella?" Rory asked staying right next to Amy.

"I trust him with our lives that should say something about him" Then there was the sound, that horrible familiar sound of metal clanking against the hard ground.

"Doctor what is that?" Amy asked holding in her fear. Martha pulled out her huge gun loading it as the sound got closer.

"We're safe in the tardis" I said looking around at everyone.

"That doesn't tell us what those things are" She said. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. For once my calm exterior only worried those around me.

"The doctor will exit the tardis" The voice screeched.

"It can't be" I whispered trying to hide the tremors under my skin.

"That sounds like…"Amy started before I cut her off.

"I know what it sounds like Amy!" I shouted scanning the lifeforms outside of the tardis. The creatures were metallic humanoid figures, but their voices were no doubt dalek.

"The doctor will exit the tardis!" it screeched again, that same cold shriek. I picked up the microphone so I could communicate with them.

"You sound like daleks but you can't be because you look cybermen" The leader stepped forward.

"We are both our creators worked together to make us more superior." I scratched my head nervously.

"Where are my friends?" I asked my voice growing dark.

"The humans will be turned into the future a world of metal where dalek and cybermen collide."

"Dalek dna placed in humans, their used as vessels then put inside a metal armor they can't escape, but why?" I continued talking to the "leader", glancing to make sure everyone was still okay. I paced around tapping my screwdriver against my head.

"The human bodies provide a more fluid motion while the brains are wracked with destruction out of all the races in this galaxy the humans destroy the most." "They create just to destroy" "We will be superior"

"Except that's not what humans only you've stripped them every ounce of humanity they had left, and bit of emotion taken." I replied my voice raised full of anger.

"Doctor what do we do there's real people in those suits" Amy asked worried of my answer.

"They're not people, not anymore at least" There was a voice coming from Lydia's room.

"Did they get inside?" Rory asked hearing the voice to. I shook my head.

"She's awake." Martha ran upstairs first I was right behind her. I stepped into the room to see her bright blue eyes shining at me.

"Dad" She said regaining her strength.

"Why did you call me that?" I asked Martha looked at me then back at her, she scanned Lydia to make sure she was ok.

"I don't know" she replied staring at Martha and the scanner. I sat down on the bed looking at her eyes. "Personal space much?" She said pushing me away from her.

"Doctor she has two hearts" Martha said not taking her eyes off of her.

"I know" My eyes glared at Amy and Rory who were standing at the door.

"It's great that she's alive but those metal things are still out there" Amy pointed out.

"Those metal things, cyberdaleks" Lydia said emotionless almost like she was in a trance. "They're the future" She blinked a couple times.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"Nothing why does everyone look so freaked?" she asked not recalling her last sentence. There was banging on the tardis walls.

"The doctor will give us the girl" Their want changed. I ran back downstairs grabbing the microphone.

"The doctor will not" Lydia walked downstairs the blood on her was gone.

"If they need me then let me go" She said in the same emotionless tone she was talking in before. I pulled out my sonic screwdriver the green light moving across her body.

"What did you do to my daughter?" I yelled fearing the future she spoke, fearing what she would do if she ever found out.

"She is one of us" It spoke slowly making sue I paid attention to each word.

"Doctor please don't leave the tardis" It was jack's voice. "I'm sorry it's a trap they threatened to kill Jake" The sound of a laser piercing flesh echoed through the air. "ARGHHH" Jack fell to the ground. Lydia grabbed my hand.

"I know Jack, I'm sorry" I said the only thing I had to say anymore.

"Doctor I am so scared I don't know what's going on with me" She cried clinging to me.

"I promise you, you will be okay I will figure out what's wrong and fix it" I knelt down to her level. She smiled bravely. The tardis groaned and clanked.

"We're moving!" Martha said worriedly gripping onto the railings of the stairs. My head banged against the wall my brown hair mixing with the gold wall. Lydia stood completely still the whole time.

"Doctor is she alright?" Amy asked wrapped in Rory's arms. Their voices were like echoes crashing through my head. I stared at her while scrambling around for my sonic screwdriver.

"Just stay calm" I blinked to try to get rid of this headache. The tardis groaned and stopped. Lydia fell sliding against the wall.

"Doctor" She whispered crawling towards me, everything was such a blur. Everyone crowded around me.

"I-I'm fine" I said managing to get the words out.

"We weren't worried" Rory said chuckling wryly. I stood up with Martha's help.

"No one leaves this tardis until I say it's ok, got it Amelia Pond" She smiled

"Yes sir " She saluted at me.

"No saluting" I replied giving her a slight smile, hoping to find some sort of humor out of this.

Lydia's pov:

I watched him leave the tardis, my phone rang it was mum. "hello"

"Lydia, are you still with him?" She asked referring to the doctor.

"Yes, we're actually at this planet its pretty amazing the skies are made of diamonds literally the water changes flavors…" She cut me off, I couldn't let her worry.

"It's time you knew the truth about him." She said sounding really nervous.

"He's your father" She said slowly. My hearts pounded really fast.

"The two hearts you said it was a birth defect my heart split." I could feel the hurt churning in my stomach. "How could I have been so naïve?" I asked really for myself.

"We lied to protect you but when he found you we knew we had to let you go we love you so much" Her voice was thick with tears shaking a little but I couldn't handle it… I shut the phone, I choked back the tears.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I drew in some air.

"Fine I just…" I noticed him walking back inside.

"Well it seems like we're back home" He said heading over to the monitor. I ran over to him.

"You lied to me this all time!" I shouted I couldn't hold it back acting like everything was okay was never an option. "You didn't want me…so you left me with some random people" He looked shocked and upset.

"Lydia that's not true I wanted you, I wanted you so much but I would've been putting you in danger." He said looking genuinely hurt but I didn't care. I couldn't care anymore.

"No you left me, I felt like a bloody freak my whole life I had no one who was like me" He held me.

"Now you do" I pushed him off of me and ran outside of the blue box.

"Lydia, Lydia, Lydia!" He called but I ignored him. I ran until I couldn't run anymore I stopped at this pier. There was a woman with golden blonde hair, her skin was tan she was wearing the most beautiful shade of lipstick. She was staring out at the waves crashing fiercely against each other.

"Hello love" She said as if she knew me.

"Do I know you?" I asked standing next to her.

"Not yet" She said with a bright smile.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Spoilers" She turned to look at me. "Why are you crying?" She asks.

"I just found out everything I thought I knew was a big lie." I wiped my eyes coughing a little my throat ached.

"Oh I don't think it was a lie" She says I scoff.

"It was the people I was with weren't my real family." I said wishing for some water to drink running made me very thirsty, my adrenaline pumped so the anger just bubbled in my veins providing a sickening warmth.

"Did it feel real, were you loved?" She asked going to sit on a bench. I nodded.

"Well yes they were really nice people good parents" I said thinking about what she meant.

"Well then I see they clothed you, fed you, I'm assuming you had a roof over your head, and look you have an ipod and a cellphone" "Adults make mistakes to but it doesn't mean their intentions weren't in the right place" I sat there thinking about what she said she was gone when I looked back up.

Jacks pov:

My body wracked with pain those cold metal shrieks ran chills up my spine. I was chained to a wall experiments placed on me daily. They enjoy watching me die, it hurt the most when I could Andrew scream and there was nothing I could do about it. "Jack Harkness where is your precious doctor now?" Davros sneered.

"I don't know could be anywhere by now" I spit some blood on his face. He laughed wiping it off.

"Shock him!" He commanded them, those metal palms aiming for me. Blue and white light pierced through my chest.

"ARGHH!" I shouted until I felt my heart stop, there was a darkness my consciousness floating around in a big pool of nothing. My breath came back my heart started again.

"Welcome back " Davros said.

"Where's the other guy?" I asked. "He was a little more kinky and little less pain" I said regaining my strength.

"I had him disposed of there is no need for him any longer" He said absolutely void of anything emotion.

"You're a ruthless bastard" The cyberdaleks re-entered the room holding Jake his blonde hair hanging in his face he couldn't even pick his head up. Crimson splatters all over him.

"Jack I'm gonna die here aren't I?" He asked coughing up some blood.

"No you're not I promise the doctor will find us." He lifted his head slightly.

"Don't patronize me I'm not a child I know what will happen I just want to hear it from you" I bit my lip to stop the tears.

"Yeah I'm stuck here for eternity and you're going to die" I responded coldly the same thing I felt when I let…no killed my grandson.

"Thank you" He whispered, one of the large metal machines pounded its fist into him. He drew in a painful breath never making a sound. They carried him back to his cell.

"They didn't have to hit him." I cried letting my feelings come back.

"It seems like their beginning to think for themselves" Davros said there was a hint of worry in his voice. He wheeled out of the torture chamber. _Doctor if you can hear me help us please. _I replayed that thought through my mind for what seemed like hours. The slice on my chest healed the chains dug into my skin preventing the healing process there.

_Jack Harkness_ I heard a voice say immediately I opened my eyes scanning the room. No one was with me. _We're coming I promise you, _I listened to it carefully it was Lydia. "She's ok" I said her voice giving me up some hope.

_Can you hear this?_ I thought to her hoping she would respond, after a while of listening there was still nothing just silence. The air was stale all I could smell was blood, that same metallic smell the cyberdaleks smelled like. I closed my eyes picturing everyone I ever loved and lost. Memories colliding with pain all of it was my fault. I wish they had just hurt me again leaving me alone with my thoughts is more painful than anything the freaks could do to me.

Doctors pov:

My heart sank every second she was gone was one more second I couldn't save her. The room was tension filled no one what to say, or how I would react. "You don't have to be so quiet" I said leaning against the tardis controls. Outside the weather was like how I felt, it was dark lightening burst slicing the sky as it screamed for mercy. "Doctor what is the plan" Martha asked her voice hinting with fear. I scratched my head.

"I don't have a plan" I said quietly though inside my head I could still hear her voice so much anger. Different pieces rattling in my head, I have to save her and jack…and Jake.

"You don't have a plan but you always have a plan you're the doctor." Rory said in disbelief and terror.

"Yes well I'm really good but even I have off days." He scoffed.

"She's your daughter you should be going after her doctor, it doesn't matter if you have a plan now what matters is that she needs you, she needs all of us" He sounded very disappointed in me.

"Rory calm down" Amy said grabbing onto his hand.

"No, I have sat idly by while he says he loves her but when it comes to what actually matters he won't do anything" "I would never treat my child like this." His scowl only inches from me, I knew that look…that look burned Gallifrey. Now it's taken my daughter with it because I'm too scared to admit that I'm scared.

"Rory stop it!" Amy yelled. "What is he supposed to do go in there guns a blazing that's not his style" Rory shrugged her off then left the room.

"Ok so instead of talking about me like I'm not in the room lets figure out what to do" Amy smiled widely. "What are you thinking of Pond?"

"Well most parents buy cellphones with the tracking device in it so you could find her especially if you do your whole sonic screwdrivey thing.

"Pond I could kiss you" I said happily mentally kicking myself for not figuring it out.

"Doctor you've kissed enough people and aliens" Martha said. "But I have to go my agency needs me the cyberdaleks are approaching I need to be there for them." I hugged her.

"Be careful" I whispered in her ear. She nodded reluctantly unsure if she could keep that promise. In an instant she was gone. I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket used my sonic screwdriver to connect to her tracking device. It beeped slowly then rapidly. "She's at the pier not far from here" I saw Rory lurking in the corner of the tardis out of the corner of my eyes.

"I'm sorry" He said. I pulled the lever to get the tardis moving. It groaned and grinded finally landing. I looked at Rory into his brown eyes.

"You were only being honest" I smiled at him he gave a weak smile right back.

"Doctor why don't you drive it like River showed you?" Amy whined covering her mouth. I squinted my eyes and glared at her. I walked out the box first I saw her standing on the railing along the pier.

"Lydia what are you doing?" I said shouting through the harsh rain. She turned to look at me black streaks streaming down her cheeks.

"They need me but they can't have me" She said yelled her voice was as cold as the storm.

"I can help you I can protect you" I cried walking closer to her. She closed her eyes then jumped, I tried grabbing her but if I went any farther I would've went over the railing. I failed again I've lost her again.

Lydias pov:

I heard their screams though they were muffled. My body went stiff as I passed through the water, I kept my eyes shut prepared for the inevitable darkness but it never came. I could feel myself being pulled out of the water. I was drugged onto a rough patch of sand, someone's lips pressed against mine air moving into my lungs. My eyes flung open.

"What the hell are you doing!" I shouted at the boy.

"Most people say thank you when their life was saved" He said in a forcibly calm manner.

"You don't understand what you've done" I said quietly hanging my head down.

"I know I saved a beautiful girl from drowning" he said coyly I glared at him. "Who are you?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"None of your business" I said getting up and walking back into the waves. He pulled my shirt which stuck to me.

"Why do you want to die?" He asked.

"I don't want to I have to" I replied biting my lip.

"Why?" He asked his black hair clinging to his forehead but even in the darkness his green eyes shone.

"No more questions" I said sharply.

"Tyler and I work for torchwood" He said.

"I really don't care" I said honestly walking alongside the water, contemplating whether or not I should jump back in. He followed my footsteps I could feel him behind me. "WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted after a while of hearing his steps and his stupid voice. Startled he stepped back a bit.

"Fine I'm gone you're mental you know that?" He yelled as he walked away. I sighed staring into the horizon. The wind picked up the water felt like broken glass piercing my skin. There was a familiar groaning sound.

"Why are they here?" I mumbled to myself. I stood there as the tardis took form and appeared in front of me.

"You're okay" Amy said running out of the machine.

"Fine" I said feeling a little lightheaded. The lightening crashed down behind me lighting up my eyes, everything was so clear.

"You're eyes are golden" Amy said in shock backing up, I noticed the doctor standing by the tardis. "Doctor what's wrong with her?" She asked her lips quivering in the cold.

"Fail safe mode so to speak, they made her indestructible using a piece of the tardis's soul." "A little bit like Jack expect more power" I motioned for everyone to back away from her.

Doctor's pov: I tried to act like I was fine, like nothing bothered me. Her eyes a new translucent golden color fixated on me. I didn't know what I stood up against. "Dad what's wrong with me?" She asked in a rushed panicked tone.

"You can't die" I said scanning her with the screwdriver. I could feel someone holding my hand I looked up it was Amy.

"You'll be okay" She said soothingly.

Lydia's pov

I could feel the light rush through me, healing my scars the fresh cuts the bruises. My veins lit up like Christmas Eve like the glow of the angels. I was helped back into the tardis. I blinked the light was gone the only light was the tardis glow and the green of the sonic screwdriver.

"You don't blink when there's light shining in your eyes" The doctor said putting the screwdriver back in his jacket pocket. I shrugged.

"I see it I just don't feel it" I pulled down my sleeves shivering a little.

"Rory could you get her a blanket" He asked still focused on my eyes.

"Jack…he's in trouble I told him we were coming" The Doctor…or rather my father wrapped the blanket around me.

"Do you know where he is?" He asked his voice smooth and soft. I shook my head.

"There's just coldness, and the sounds a rattling chains" "His voice is hoarse, his sobs pathetic he needs us" I could feel myself speaking but not really comprehending the words. The Doctor nodded tearfully.

"We'll find him" "I promise" That voice I knew that voice so full of confidence. I just had to believe him.

"Doctor this is too much" Amy said from behind him, I could tell my dad wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay but he couldn't.

"I know" his voice cracked a little hoarse the confidence gone. Rory hugged Amy in a tight embrace she couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"It sucks being pregnant" Amy chuckled which made Rory smile.

"I used to want normalcy now I couldn't imagine my life any way but this" Rory brushed the red strands out of her beautiful face his hand fell to her stomach. "We're amazing" His eyes shifted to me as he said the words. Amy sniffled her forehead on Rory's.

"We are pretty cool" She smiled kissing him. I thought about that boy…the one from torchwood. Tyler, he risked his life for me and I was so icy. The Doctor stood up his feet shuffling against the smooth floor.

"New plan I'm taking you all home…I'll find Jack on my own." He kept that smile though inside I could feel the terror; his hearts beat rapidly.

"No we're not leaving you" Amy protested. He shook his head.

"This will be bigger than anything we ever faced before" The doctor's warning. He warns everyone of death but somehow those closest to him seem to cheat death, he heals.

"Dad maybe you should let them stay cuz doctors have nurses." I stood up letting the blanket fall to the floor. He stared at me unsure of what to say.

"She does have a point and Doctor we've been through so much anyway how could it get worse?" Amy said. He turned around to face her.

"You're pregnant do you really want to put your child in danger?" She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Y-you're putting yours in danger" His eyes became tear-filled.

"I don't have a choice do I?" "She was created for a specific purpose and she's useful" I'm not a bloody machine.

"I'm right here" I reminded them. "But our problem right now is not me it's Jack and he's stuck in the other London." Rory sighed.

"Doctor we know the risks and I'm stupid for ever going along with you in the first place but it's the best decision of my life" Amy said. "Well second best" She smiled at Rory. He smiled back awkwardly. A creature stood in the tardis big bulky head, brown, wearing a suit. Its hands were so big its mouth a circle.

"What the hell is that?" Rory shouted keeping his eyes on it.

"We need the girl" It said his voice full of air fully of fury. Rory looked away and towards the doctor.

"What is what?" The doctor asked. The brown haired man was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"You just asked me what something was" The doctor reminded him.

"It's them" I said. "You won't be able to remember them." Everyone looked at me usually I would feel uncomfortable if nine eyes were glaring at me but by now I had bigger things to be terrified of.

"But you can" My father said playing with his hair. I shrugged.

"It's easy for me to remember things I've always been like that" "On the flip side though some things I can barely remember like my family that's a blur at times." He paced around like he normally did.

"That's right of course whatever creature we're seeing you would be able to remember because their working with Davros." "It's the only thing that makes sense" Rory flailed his arms.

"Nothing makes sense anymore!" He shouted. My father's eyes laid on Rory now who was crouched down on the floor, his mess of hair between his hands. He walked over to Rory; he picked up the man's head the light from the sonic screwdriver shone in his eyes. Pieces of it pulled apart.

"Their getting in your head" He turned to face me and Amy. "Between remembering them and not remembering them your heads are like ticking time bombs." Rory was in tears.

"I see them when I close my eyes, Doctor what's wrong with me?" He pulled on The Doctor's suit. "Them and the metal men" he added tugging at his hair.

"Dad, will he be okay?" I asked looking at Amy then at Rory.

"I need to get them out of here." He mumbled, he quickly shot up ran to the controls and pressed some buttons. He pulled down a lever. "I don't care how many of you protest, I'm taking you home" Whatever button he pressed Amy pressed another.

"I told you we're not leaving" She said through gritted teeth.

"Who is more important me or your husband?" She eyed the floor though her eyes seemed to shift to Rory slowly.

"Exactly you're going back home, this was unfair of me to ever bring you along pond" Amy ran over to Rory hugging him, she laid her head on his chest. The tardis shook and groaned finally it stopped there was an unnerving silence.

"Doctor it wasn't, I had fun a lot of fun you showed me a whole other universe." She said while trying to soothe Rory.

"Home sweet Home" He smiled stepping out of the blue police box. Amy twitched her lips to form a sad smile. Rory was thankful to be home, he needed to relax and feel normal. Though he was torn a little because his friend needed him, the doctor would never let them see it.

"Do me a favor" He started before Amy interrupted.

"We're not naming the baby after you" She chuckled he followed.

"No I mean have fun" "Whatever it is you decide to do I hope you have fun" He hugged them both.

"We'll miss you" Rory said. I stayed in the tardis my place wasn't out there. My mind was tired I let it think by itself, Tyler peered through the darkness of my brain. He risked his life to save me and I was bitter. My father returned when the goodbyes were done he wiped his eyes.

"Okay we need a plan" He said closing the door behind him. I could feel myself losing control of my body.

"They…got me" I could only speak in a whisper for they took the louder part of me. He hurried over to me in a panic the light of his screwdriver grazed over me. My body toppled to the floor. "She is ours, you were in an incubator you said so yourself." Its voice so loud in my head, I was disappearing and I think my father knew that. "You don't care once she serves your purpose you're disposing of her" The creature inside me hissed and clawed until I finally gave up.

The Doctor bent down, the only light I could sense was the blue from the screwdriver.

Doctor's pov:

The words it spoke seemed to pierce me, slicing every tender nerve I had. I held back the stings though it was quite easy.

"Who are you?" I spoke to the being invading Lydia's body. Her body contorted the bones cracked falling limp as it stood up.

"I am your nightmare for once" Its voice was raw with power and anger. I quickly stood up trying to examine it further. "You ran while they burned screaming for a savior and now you call yourself Doctor?" It laughed the last few words. "Where was their Doctor?" This time a harsh whisper ripped through me. It wasn't only in her head but mine as well.

"T-there was nothing I could do" My desperate attempt to defend my horrendous actions. Flashbacks hit me hard memories I wish would just die with Gallifrey. I shook it off though.

"What do you need Lydia for?" I asked sternly reminding myself this thing was in my daughter. No matter what I wanted to do I couldn't harm it.

"She is our life-force" It whispered in my ear slowly, I did what it wanted letting every word affect every part of me. "She is connected to us." Her eyes glowed that same tardis gold again.

"What do you mean?" Though something was telling me I already knew.

"Her heart beats the same rhythm ours do." I shook it hit me like nothing ever before.

"How?" "Tell me how the hell it works!" I screamed it just made her lips twist to a smirk.

"Goodbye Doctor" It said exiting her body.

Lydia's pov:

It was detaching the darkness fading from my eyes. Violent tremors ran through me, I felt hands catch me. "I've got you" He whispered soothing me. I blinked a couple times before the haze cleared and I could see the wonderfully strange man holding me.

"How are we going to get back?" I managed to avoid the awkward turned heartfelt moment I felt was approaching. He helped me to my feet shaking his head. "We need to save Jack and Jake" I said firmly.

"I know" He said quietly like he was afraid to get mad at me. I sighed touching his hand.

"I'm not making things better I'm sorry" I apologized he smiled. He scanned the area using the tardis, his eyes on the screen evaluating each piece of land.

"It knew…oh my god it knew" He said fearful. I was completely lost though, not an unusual feeling being around him.

"Knew what?" I was going to regret asking that.

"The time vortex it rigged the time vortex, but how, it knew I would drop off Amy and Rory" "This is their plan and we're following the steps perfectly." He spoke very fast my head could barely keep up, it didn't help he paced around the tardis. Though his words bounced around the tardis hitting me over and over.

"Wait so you mean we're waltzing into our own trap?" I said not really asking I knew the answer, I just wish it was different. He stopped pacing and muttering to himself like a nutter and nodded simply nodded.

"Look at the screen do you notice anything different?" He asked I peered over his shoulder at the hanging monitor.

"Wait the uhh trees in front of Amy and Rory's house are gone" I gasped realizing what this meant.

"They're following us." He shook his head staring at me grimly.

"We're following them." He corrected.

"What do we do?" I asked on the verge of panicking, ignored me and began pulling levers and pressing buttons. Nothing happened, we were stuck.

"Lydia we need to get out of the tardis" He said to me but he wasn't looking at me. I followed the direction his eyes went. Behind me stood the creature in the suit we saw before.

"The Silence" I whispered terrified. It didn't do anything just stood there, how it got there was a mystery to me and him.

"Go" He said. I didn't hesitate I ran out of the tardis as fast as I could. Everything felt normal outside, people chatting bustling about. Clouds taking many forms in the pale blue sky, the wind cooling down my face and my fears. The doctor finally emerged from the machine.

"What do we do?" I shouted my question to the wind it caught some unwanted spectators though. I smiled weakly at them.

"First of all you will keep your voice down no reason to alarm anyone" He said I nodded quickly. "Secondly…" He began but stopped.

"Secondly what?" I asked.

"Amy and Rory" He said I was lost again. "Amy and Rory would've noticed we were still here, they would've come outside by now but they haven't, why haven't they?" He asked himself.

"Lets' go check it out." I started to head to the white townhouse but he stopped me, he made sure I looked at him.

"Whatever is in that house…." I stopped him.

"Whatever is in there; needs me to stay alive." I reminded him, which brought me the water. If they had just let me go none of this would be happening.


End file.
